Haunted
by Hazelwave
Summary: Hey, Hey people. This is another take on when fang left in Fang, and maybe a back story that no one knew. Please read and review, and magical cotton candy will be in your future.


**Hey people Hazelwave here this is a songfic also for MR**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP and I don't own the song haunted it's by Taylor Swift. **

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

"Max." Fang whispers as he steps a he leans against her door staring down at her sleeping form. "I love you." "Mrearrr." Max groans and turns over. Fang exits quietly. She'll never that he how much he loves her. As soon as Fang is gone Max wakes up shivering. She dreamed Fang was gone. She goes looking for him and finds him gone for real. And Max, the one who never lets her feelings show sits down and cries__

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet  
And I can't trust anything now  
And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

"Max what's wrong?" Angel asks sweetly, even though she knows what happened. Max doesn't reply but instead weakly hold a loose feather of Fang's. "Oh Max." Angel says softly, but decides that now we be the best time to break the news. Um, Max, I saw Fang in a vision and he's gone on to form a new group. And he's going to die soon. He's still going to be first." Max shakes Angel. "DON'T SAY THAT- EVER!" she screams. The she goes quiet. _Maybe that wasn't the time for that. _Angel reprimands herself. __

Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't lose you again  
Something's made your eyes go cold

_**If you miss him then go find him.**__ Well voice, he said not to. __**Do you love him Maximum? **__This is not helping! _ Just another unhelpful conversation with the voice. But it's inspired Max. She scribbles a note to the flock, pins it to Nudge's door then leaves. She goes into hyper speed and crosses into the next state over as she did almost 3 months before.

She Spots Fang flying towards her. "How did you know...?" she gasps "New power." Replies Fang the man of few words. "Max, you have to leave. It's not safe! Please believe me." He begs "Fang." She replies seething "Nothing is too danguroues for me. I've been in a lab for 10 years of my life! I know danger!" "You can't do this Max. You don't understand. I love you and I would love nothing more than to have you always b by my side, but I can't! And you may never forgive me Max but I have to do this – without you." Fang says, trying to hide his feelings.

__

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

And he knocks her out of the sky. Max goes tumbling down, shocked and betrayed. She watches his flying form grow tinier and tinier. _Why did you do this Fang? What have I ever done?_ Her wings bent at an awkward angle she smashes into the ground, dazed and confused. _I thought you loved me Fang._

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

Shakily, Max got back on her feet and started towards home, tears filling her eyes. She dried them before she got back. She didn't want anyone to see her like this. Max tiptoed into the house, praying that everyone was still asleep. They were. She unpinned the note from Nudge's door and stumble back to her room. No one ever had to know.__

Stood there and watched you walk away  
From everything we had  
But I still mean every word I said to you

Max sat on her bed, her arms around her legs, staring outside at the moon. An owl called. _They're such lucky birds. They don't have to deal with any of this. __**Fang still loves you. He just can't stay with you. **__If he loved me then why did he have to go. __**He's dangerous if he stays here.**__ That's so not helpful voice! We're all dangerous. We've been hunted from the time we escaped!_

He would try to take away my pain  
And he just might make me smile  
But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead  


Dylan enters the room just as night is beginning to end. "Can't find yourself without Fang?" Max grits her teeth. "Now is not the time Dylan." "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know he meant so much to you." "We've grown up together! He means more than much!" Dylan nods and hugs her. She lets him, pretending he's Fang. _Why did he have to leave?  
Oh, I'm holding my breath  
Won't see you again  
Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

Dylan is glad that Fang is gone. Now he can finally try to win Max over. Maybe sarcastic isn't the way to go for now though. He stares at Max, who's still pinning over Fang._ I wish I could help you. _He thinks. Angel steps up behind him. "It's not going to work" she whispers so Max won't here. "She still loves Fang with all her heart. Do what you can, but don't be so bold."__

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong  
You're all I wanted

Nudge thinks Max seems down. She can't figure out why though until she goes to wake Fang up and finds him gone. Now Nudge understands. Motor mouth Nudge goes silent – speechless. This wasn't supposed to happen. The flock was supposed to stay together. All she wanted was to find a place where she could belong. It wasn't supposed to end like this.__

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't turn back now, I'm haunted  


Max is still down, but is determined not to show it. She stands up. "Even though Fang is gone, we have to keep going. We're going to be fine." _But will Fang?_

_I know, I know  
I just know  
You're not gone  
You can't be gone, no_

Angel steps into the room. "Max" she says. "Fang is gone. He needs you." "Okay, flock. We're not fine! Everyone panic. We're going to save Fang." With that she jumps out a window and soars into the sky. "Find me when you can she calls. I'll be somewhere." __

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Something's gone terribly wrong 

_Won't finish what you started_

_Where are you Fang! Why did you leave anyway? I could have protected you! _Max flies around. _**He's in Vermont. Go to Vermont. **__Wow! The voice is actually being helpful for once. _She flies towards Vermont. _Why didn't you tell me Fang. Why didn't you trust me._

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this  
I thought I had you figured out  
Can't breathe whenever you're gone  
Can't go back, I'm haunted  


In Vermont she sees trees, trees, and more trees, their colors shining brilliantly. But Max does not dwell on that. She's looking only for Fang. Then she hears him. "Don't turn around Max." She does and sees his face. "What happened?" "Erasers." He states. "We need to get you back home. I can't go back home. I have to leave. Fang flies off. "I'll see you again." He calls back.

_You and I walk a fragile line  
I have known it all this time  
Never ever thought I'd see it break  
Never thought I'd see it_

Max goes home, defeated. "Fang's gone." She says, and as she says it she knows it's true. "He's not coming back." "We found a note Max." says Gazzy "It's from Fang." Max grabs the note and looks inside.

I wish I didn't have to leave, but I know it's for the best. Remember me, and know that I love you. Whatever you do, keep the flock safe, and don't come looking for me. You'll have to trust me on this and don't go charging off. I know I'll see you again, but I can't be with you now. Be strong.

~Fang

"What now Max? What do we do now?" Iggy asks. "I don't' know Iggy. I don't know." _**Move on Maximum. You need to be strong. **_


End file.
